Lobos de la noche The Beginning (epilogue) chapter 2
by d.mendez1
Summary: Hello guys this is the second chapter of my trilogy as it goes back in time showing you the relationship development of kiba and sakura and while naruto and sasuke are gone and the development of every other character and how they developed from genin to chunin and so on as well as everyday life ...anyway hope you enjoy pls leave your reviews and bye..!


Hello guys this is the second chapter of my trilogy as it goes back in time showing you the relationship development of kiba and sakura and while naruto and sasuke are gone and the development of every other character and how they developed from genin to chunin and so on as well as everyday life ...anyway hope you enjoy pls leave your reviews and bye..!

*Sakura narrorating-It all started two and a half years ago when the mission "bring back sasuke" had failed and naruto had already sought out training with jirayih. I was just beginning to train under lady tsunade along with ino ..

*Ino-..ugh! I almost got it ..Ha Ha! Yes!..im finally getting better at chakra control .

.*Tsunade- ..well well ..you guys r coming along nicely ..very good you two ..now all praise aside I have something that will help progress your training

*Ino an sakura look at each other.

*sakura's inner thoughts- ..lady tsunades gonna run us ragged ..

* Tsunade- ..im going to assign you to your very own paitents

*sakura and ino both*- What! are you sure were ready ..

*Tsunade -..I'm positive. And the patients im sure you know them well ..ino you will be conpanied with chouji ..sakura you will be assigned to kiba Inuzuka ..

*sakura -..huh?..

*Tsunade- ..kiba received tremendous injury to his ribs during his fight with one of orruchimarus men( sakon/ukon) in the sasuke retrieval mission ..and as you know kibas fighting style requires every aspect of his body ..he shoud have been healed by now but he's pretty stubborn and over does it with his training ..take care and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. For the next month ..As kiba and choji walk in

* kiba waves at sakura ..

*kiba- Yo! ..  
*The next morning* ..  
*kiba knocks on sakuras door

*kiba- EH..SAKURRA! Cmon I dont have all day I need to train ..

*sakura- ..Alright im commi..UFF! ..

*sakura bumps fore heads with kiba ..  
*Both  
* OW Ow ow!..

*sakura kiba that hurt ..

* kiba -you what about me the power in tha fore head of yours..whatever cmon we gotta go

*kiba grabs sakuras hand and goes to training grounds ..

*kiba-. Hey hinata ..shino im going to be training with sakura for a while tsunades orders ..

*Hinata-..we.. well well alright ..

*shino- fine ..hi sakura ..

*sakura- hey shino ..hinataaaaa!..*kiba drags her*

*kiba- cmon im ready to train already ...They take off to training spot ...Hours later ..

*kiba -..huff huff huff! ..*sakura- ..kiba ur over doing it again ..*kiba- it can't be helped I have to get stronger* as kiba pants holding his side*..PLOFF!...falls face down on ground. Passed out and tired.

*sakura- ..gets down and picks his head up..*sakura-huff..this guy...

*The next Day..

*kiba-...HEYY SAKURRAA!.. cmon gotta go training ..

*sakura- im already ready..*kiba-good then let's go ...6..hours later ...GETSUGA!..FANG OVER FANG!...huff ..huff ..huff ..huff..*sakura- ..kibas getting stronger ...but still ..what did I tell him about over doing ...it..

*kiba raises his knee from the ground ..

*kiba-hey sakura im sorry I couldn't help bring sasuke back with naruto.

*sakura looks with a shocked face only to dismantle her sadend expression as she slightly pauses* ..

*sakura- ..kiba it's fine really ..you just need to rest ..

*kiba -..no..I know im in 3rd place compared to sasuke and naruto and I won't settle until im ...  
*PLOOF! ...falls face down ..

*sakura- picks up his head and wraps one arm around his neck ..kiba slightly open his eyes smirks then goes back to sleep ..sakura raises him up so they can leave .*sakuras whispers-… ..mabe

And that's how sakura and kiba began hope u enjoy after u read please leave ur comments and also if I shud write another saku kiba taking place right wen sasuke left thank u ^_^


End file.
